


From Hopeless to Hopefull

by Just_A_Simple_Tailor



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Tailor/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Tailor
Summary: A fed up Nurse Jabara gets Jadzia to give an oblivious Julian a lesson in Cardassian Courtship. But when Julian and Garak finally go on a date will it end up an awkward disaster? Or will it be better than either of them could have dreamed of?
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	From Hopeless to Hopefull

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to members of the Deep Space Niners discord for discussing the base ideas of the fic with me and to melitta4ever for beta-ing.

Nurse Jabara had just come back from her lunch break when she heard a familiar voice coming from the back rooms of the infirmary. Or, technically two familiar voices, and they were obviously arguing. Well, not arguing per se but having a very heated discussion. 

“Julian and Garak again?” she thought. “That’s the third time he’s visited to argue just this week.”

Quietly sneaking further into the infirmary, she hid around the corner to see just exactly how scandalous the Cardassian was going to get this time. 

“I’m certain you’ll love the new shirt I designed for you,” Garak was saying. “It accentuates the best parts of you. You’ll be the most stylish person on the station.”

“You said that last time and Miles ended up pulling me aside and telling me never to wear that shirt again.”  
Julian had obviously been interrupted from his work for this conversation, various medical equipment was scattered on the table and he still had a tricorder in his hand. Even though his back was turned to her, Jabara could tell that he was exasperated. 

“So that’s why I haven’t seen you in it. You know, that chief O’Brien does not have the… experience of a tailor to tell him what looks good on someone or not.”

“He’s my friend and I trust his opinion.”

“And what about me? Do you really not trust mine?”

Julian could not find a response. Garak moved in; almost uncomfortably close; and put his hand on the area where the doctor’s shoulder blade met his neck. Julian flinched at his touch. “Well, my dear doctor,” he almost purred, “I certainly hope you will wear my new design often. I promise it will be different this time.”  
And with that, gliding his hand down Julian’s shoulder, Garak left barely glancing at Nurse Jabara in the corner. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Jabara burst out laughing. 

“Nurse? Are you alright, what’s going on?” Julian had heard her and had come running. 

“Dr. Bashir, are you really, truly that oblivious?”

“Oblivious? To what? I don’t quite understand.”

“Oh prophets save us all. I’m sorry Julian, I have a lot of work to do. Excuse me.”  
And with that she briskly walked to the lab; leaving a flabbergasted Julian behind her.

  
Jadzia Dax was sitting at a table at Quarks when Jabara approached her. 

“Jadzia, can I talk to you for a moment? It's about Julian.”

Jadzia’s eyes lit up and she nearly slammed her drink down on the table.

“Spill it,” she said. 

“Well, I have some experience with Cardassian body language and courting practices so it was obvious to me from the start, but it's getting so obvious that Garak is absolutely crazy about Julian that others must start noticing too. I’ve even tried explaining Cardassian body language and biology in a medical context but he just won't get the hint! Is it a human thing? Am I missing something?”

Jadzia smiled at that, laughing quietly. “Oh no. It's just a Julian thing. That boy is the most oblivious person I’ve ever seen in all of my lives.”

“That’s a relief. But that comes to the other problem. How do we get them together? I’m tired of all of the flirting and innuendo in the infirmary, it's almost infuriating.”

“Give me all the information you have and leave it to me. Benjamin made me promise not to interfere in this, but if I’m helping you, I’m technically not interfering”

“Captain Sisko knows too?”

“Oh, honey everyone knows.”

“Except Julian?”

“Except Julian.”

Jabara smiled slightly. “Thanks Jadzia, if you can get them together; I really owe you one.”

Jadzia grinned mischievously. “Oh, it’s my pleasure. In fact, if anything I should owe you for giving me this glorious opportunity.”

“Then I’ll send the files to your PADD ASAP. Thank the prophets. It will be such a relief to get all the sexual tension out of my workplace.”

The next day Julian was trying on the new shirt that Garak had made him, looking at himself in the mirror and posing his body in different ways, trying to see exactly what Garak meant about it accentuating his best parts when Jadzia walked in. 

“Nice shirt.” Jadzia said with a smile; “I bet Garak made it for you.”

“Jadzia!” Julian exclaimed blushing furiously, “Have you ever heard of knocking?”

“Your door was unlocked so I just came on in. Now listen. We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“About you and Garak.”

“What do you mean about me and Garak?”

“Julian. Garak is in love with you. And I’m fully aware about your not-so-secret crush on him”

“What-what are you talking about Garak isn’t- he’s not- he couldn’t……….”

“How much do you know about Cardassian courtship Julian?”

“Not really anything, I mean they’re so secretive about everything that I can never find any information on them. Not for anything.”

“Does that mean you’ve tried?” Jadzia asked with a shit eating grin.

Julian ignored the question. 

“Well,” said Jadzia, “I’m going to give you a primer in Cardassian courtship rituals and then maybe you’ll see.”

“First, do you and Garak argue a lot? I know many of us have seen you in very heated discussions”

“I mean yeah, but…..”

“With the amount you argue you might as well be engaged,” Jadzia continued ignoring Julian’s protests. 

“En-engaged-“ Julian stuttered. 

“And that shirt, not to mention the other ones he’s made you, they all show off your neck; that’s prime meat for Cardassians if you know what I mean. For looking…. And for touching and especially for biting. Speaking of which, has he ever touched you on the shoulders where they meet the neck?”

Julian was silent.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Julian that’s such blatant flirting and possessiveness that any other Cardassian would find it absolutely scandalous to do in public. “

“Still Jadzia, there’s no way that-“

“I can teach you.”

“Teach me what?”

“Exactly how to “get with him”” as you youth say. 

“We don’t say that. And I’m not that young.”

“Julian…. Do you want to or not.”

Julian sighed; he had given up. “….Yes” he said, barely gettin the words out. “Please do.”

Julian studied the files Jadzia had given him, over and over again, but he had never gotten the opportunity to use the information. He was not bold enough. Then, the Vulcan restaurant finally opened on the promenade. Julian and Garak had gotten into yet another “argument” about whether or not Vulcan food was actually good. 

“You’ve admitted to me you’ve never tried it,” Julian had exclaimed. 

“Yes but I’ve had Romulan food before and hated it. And Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestor.”

Garak would not give up on his point until Julian, exasperated, went “Well why don’t I just take you there!?!?”

“Are you asking me out on a date doctor?” Garak asked, teasingly.

Julian knew Garak was joking but something inside him snapped and told him that this was finally the right time. He took a breath. “Yes.”

Garak looked at him in shock, speechless for once in his life. Finally he gained his voice back. “Well my dear doctor, I accept.”

Now Julian was sitting in front of his mirror adjusting the shirt that Garak had made him making sure it showed off his neck as much as it could. It felt a bit strange, like it wasn’t supposed to be worn exactly that way, but it still stayed so he kept it there.  
He took a deep breath, took one last look in the mirror, and went towards the door before he stopped short. He and Garak had apparently spent so much time in a Cardassian form of courtship, that he figured he might bring some human courting in as well. “Perek flower; one dozen” he said to the replicator. And carrying the flowers went briskly and nervously out the door. 

He met Garak at the entrance to the restaurant. The Cardassian was fuming. “Doctor it seems these Vulcans lost our reservation you did make it for 20:00 corre- what in the hell are you doing with those?”

“Hold on a second, reservation, I thought you were making it- and these are for you obviously, a human courting ritual for once.” 

“Doctor those are Perek flowers. Those are involved in our funeral rites.”

“Oh, I- I didn’t know I just thought they were pretty, and from your planet instead of mine and-”

Garak sighed, but after a second he smiled “Well I appreciate the thought I suppose, even if your human rituals are quite strange. But that doesn’t fix the problem of us not having a reservation.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to wait for a table.”

“It’s an hour wait.”

“I have nothing to do tonight.”

“Fine, fine, if you insist but you owe me one as you humans like to say.”

Julian and Garak stood awkwardly outside the restaurant, for once, none of them knew what to say. Poor Julian was too embarrassed, he had already messed up twice, first with the reservation, and again with trying to give Garak funeral flowers and now Garak barely looked at him. 

Finally Garak grabbed the corners of Julian’s shirt and pulled them to cover his shoulders. “I can’t take it anymore. Do you want to come off as a slut, you’re absolutely scandalizing me,” he hissed.  
Julian was startled at this sudden change in Garak’s demeanor but he had no time to question it as they were soon interrupted. 

“Um… Dr. Bashir?” came a solid monotone voice. “I am sorry to interrupt….. this….. but your table is ready.”

“Oh, no we weren’t-“ Julian began but the Vulcan had already started leading Garak towards the table, who was looking straight ahead, head and neck unmoving.

Dinner was awkward and Julian spent almost the entire time with his mind racing on how to fix it. 

“So ummm, what flowers do you like? That, you know, aren't involved in any funeral practices. So I can be prepared for next time.”

“Don’t you find the practice of killing plants just to have their corpse sit in your room and rot to be barbaric doctor? I was a gardener on Romulus for some time, you know.”

“You mean you were a spy, and no I didn’t but when you put it so eloquently....”

Garak did not respond and looked down at his food. As awkward as the dinner was, the food must have been very good, either that or Garak had been starving himself. 

“I told you Vulcan food was good,” Julian said, trying again to start a conversation. 

“Well it may just be a federalized version of Vulcan food who knows. I mean, after all they let you put basil in your plomeek soup which is most definitely not a Vulcan herb. I’d have to eat food on Vulcan to really tell, but I am obviously unable to do that.

“That's just being unreasonable.”

“Since when have I ever been unreasonable doctor?”

With all the times Julian had experienced Garak being unreasonable, he had not responded and simply looked down at his mostly uneaten food. 

“Really? That’s your response? Well at least I do not wear my shirts as if I were a woman going topless.”

Oh. So that was why Garak had quietly blown up at him like that. Julian felt himself turning beet red. 

“Either way, it seems to be the case that you are the one who does not like the food.” Garak continued. 

“Oh no, It’s very good, much better than from the replimat, but I guess I’m just not very hungry tonight.”

Garak muttered something under his breath that Julian could not quite make out, but he thought he heard the word “hopeless” in there, or maybe “oblivious” along with what may have been some rather foul Cardassian cursing. 

The rest of the dinner was mostly silent, Julian paid the credits for the dinner without a word and stood up from the table. Garak stood up with him and sighed. “May I walk you back to your quarters,  
Doctor?” he asked. 

“Ummm, yes of course” Julian replied, unsure of what Garak was planning but preparing for the worst. 

The walk back through the station was silent. It was late, so not many people were on the promenade and the hallways of the living area were dimly lit for the nighttime . 

“So, we’re here,” Julian said hesitantly.

“Perfect.”

All of a sudden Julian was slammed against the wall, his shirt being pulled past his shoulders the way he had originally worn it.

“Do you know how much I have been teased this evening?” Garak growled, running a finger down Julian’s collar bone. “Are you trying to torture me or are you really just that oblivious?”

“I-I um...” Julian’s heart was racing, he was having trouble catching his breath. From what he could tell Garak was either going to kill him or forcibly rip his clothes off right there in the hallway. And he didn’t know which was worse. He had to do something.

“May-maybe this will help with all the teasing,” Julian said nervously, and taking a deep breath, he let go of all of his fears and trepidation and kissed Garak full on the mouth.

He could feel Garak freeze up for a minute, but then the Cardassian’s body relaxed and fell into the kiss, slowly running his tongue along Julians lips and teeth and finally slipping it into his mouth which Julian heartily accepted. Their tongues danced around each other for a bit, and Julian felt himself beginning to harden as well as a second firm pressure against his crotch. 

Calling up all of his bravery, Julian slid his hand up Garak’s shirt, feeling the scales on his sides and belly and eventually maneuvering it to Garak’s neck, caressing the shoulder and neck ridges therein, which quickly got a moan of pleasure.  
Breathless, they both broke the kiss and Garak was wearing an amused smile. But instead of being a shit-eating grin like he normally had, it was gentle, and kind, and... happy. 

“Well, my dear doctor, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you aren’t so oblivious after all.”

“Honestly I think I am.” Julian said. "I had to have an intervention and lessons from other people just to get this far and things still went awry.”

“I believe things are going just fine,” Garak almost purred. “But if you want to go any further you may want to invite me into your quarters. 

“Oh, yes of course, come in.” Julian said awkwardly. He was so worried he was messing things up but at least Garak seemed to be pleased with what was happening. 

Julian opened the door and took Garak by the hand leading him into his quarters, but as soon as they entered the bedroom Garak took control.  
He pushed Julian onto the bed and deftly slid his shirt off of him, tailor’s hands making quick work of the buttons. With that out of the way Garak ran his hands on Julian’s stomach, feeling the ridges of his ab muscles, running his hands up his chest and to his nipples, and began slowly massaging them and making circles, wetting his finger with his saliva to stimulate further as they became more and more erect. Julian moaned. 

“I thought you’d like that,” Garak said seductively, “Believe me, my dear, when I say I’ve had experience with far more beings than just Cardassians. But I can already tell you’re going to be my absolute favorite” 

As he was speaking Garak had leaned down over Julian, straddling him and moved his hands up to Julian's shoulders, and after he had finished, left a line of kisses along his neckline. Julian let out a whimper to that and in response Garak bit him softly on the shoulder releasing a moan from the doctor.  
Julian could feel himself getting harder and harder as Garak continued to run his hands and mouth all over his body, now moving back down to his chest and briefly sucking on each nipple before running his hands back down to his abdomen and then his hip bones sliding a finger along them and slowly inserting his hands into Julian’s pants. Then froze with his hand around Julian’s cock.

“Garak.. P-please" Julian gasped.

“Please what my dear doctor?”

“K-keep going. Please.”

“Well if you absolutely insist.” He paused. “Hmm. Who would have thought I would be the one to make Julian Bashir beg?”

“Garak!”

“Yes, yes, of course let’s get down to it, shall we? I simply cannot wait to make you melt in my hands. “

“You’ve... pretty much.... already.....got what you wanted.” Julian managed. 

“Just you wait my dear.” Garak began slowly stroking Julian’s dick and it became even harder. Julian moaned but held back. He couldn’t come now; it was too early in the game. And he still had to return  
the favor. With his other hand Garak began undoing the buttons on Julian’s pants and slowly slid them down along with his underwear. Julian kicked them fully off and Garak leaned down, putting his mouth fully around Julians cock and began to suck his dick moving his mouth up and down and his tongue around Julians shaft. Julian couldn’t take it anymore and he burst, his cum erupting into Garak’s mouth and running down the Cardassian’s chin. 

Garak swallowed most of it, but his mouth was still sticky when he came up and straddled himself on top of Julian, kissing him and passing Julian’s own fluid back into his mouth. 

When they finally parted, Julian’s eyes were shining. 

“You know how I taste now....” Julian said in a tone of orgasmic high, “Now let me know how you taste.”

“Oh my dear doctor you have no Idea how much I have imagined you with your mouth around my cock; as you humans call it”

In a feat of acrobatics Julian flipped Garak around and moved straight to Garak’s pants.

“Don’t get so excited doctor,” Garak said chidingly. Don’t you know anything about Cardassian biology? Like where our… erogenous zones are?

“Oh.... Oh yes of course.” Julian abandoned his attempt at taking off Garak’s trousers and quickly began unbuttoning his shirt revealing a soft abdomen with scales down the sides and front. Julian ran his hands along the scales on Garak’s belly, leading up to the sides and finally, straddling him ran his hands gently along the Cardassian’s neck ridges. It was Garak’s turn to moan, and he moaned even louder as Julian bit the ridge on the right of his neck and then ran his tongue along it. He could feel something underneath him harden even more than it already had down below and he knew that Garak was now ready. 

Quickly undoing the buttons on Garak’s pants Julian came to Garak’s cock and began to rub, making it stiffen even more. Garak let out a gasp of pleasure and sat up, pushing Julian off of him while still allowing him access to his dick.

Julian was on the floor now and finally had his mouth around Garak’s member.

“Oh my dear doctor,” Garak moaned, “You look absolutely stunning. Even more beautiful than I had imagined. Now please, go on and continue. You are making my dreams a reality tonight." 

Julian began to move his mouth up and down Garak’s dick allowing his tongue to go where it may elicit gasps and moans and whimpers from Garak. Unbeknownst to the Cardassian, Julian had some experience with things of this nature as well. It was not long before Garak came and Julian let the semen roll around in his mouth before swallowing it. 

“You taste... sweet.” Julian said breathlessly. “That’s surprising.”

Garak looked at Julian. His dear doctor was... ruffled... that was the best word to describe him, especially his hair, and sitting there naked with Garak’s cum running down his face, Garak found himself full of... unnecessary feelings. Feelings that he knew he had had, but that he had pushed deep down and refused to allow to come up. Until now. 

“Julian,” Elim Garak breathed, “I love you.”

Julian Bashir looked at Garak with surprise, but then smiled.

“And I, Mr. Garak, love you.”


End file.
